


Billiards

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Billiards

I pushed her backwards, gripping the soft material of her blouse, using my grip to pop the front open, the buttons proved to be no obstacle. I lifted her, my hands sliding beneath her thighs. She slid her hands across my shoulders, digging her nails in at points before wrapping her arms around my neck and slipping her hands up into my hair, gripping odd handfuls.

I lay her back on the table then, the balls were all pocketed from our earlier game. I had stared at her throughout, her breasts had been just peeking out of her blouse, and it had driven me to wild distraction, the tightness in my jeans was now too much to bare and I had to get my relief, and she was so willing.

I traced my lips from beneath her earlobe down to her collar bone as I peeled her blouse off the rest of the way with one of my hands, the other skimming the hem of her skirt, pushing the material upward just enough to expose her underwear to me.

Her fingers were still tangled in my hair as she lay back against the soft green felt of the billiard table. I threw her blouse down onto the floor beside us, as I ground my hips against hers, frustrated by the layers that separated us.

I don’t know when I decided that I would tease her, but it was all too fun because she was so responsive. She had spots of weakness that I would roll my tongue over, my favourite was at her collar. I used that one as a distraction as I slipped one of my hands into her underwear for the first time and ran my thumb across her clit with just enough contact to send a jolt through her.

“Enough.” She moaned gruffly. She reached for me then, with a look that told me that I needed to stop teasing her. Within moments she had freed my belt from its loops and my jeans were around my ankles. I kicked them away from me carelessly as I cupped her face and mashed our mouths together, before allowing her to lower us back down onto the table, her back flat against it until I rolled my hips against hers.

I felt her nails scratch at the base of my neck as I lowered my face to her breasts, giving the left my attention first, I trailed soft open-mouthed kisses across the exposed flesh, my hands finding the clasp of her bra as she arched her back.

“I told you, enough teasing.”

I obeyed, freeing myself of the last layer keeping me from her before getting a gentle grip on her thighs and plunging myself into her.

I heard a soft noise escape her lips, she resumed her grip on my hair and brought our mouths together. I could feel how hot her breaths were against my lips, and as I kissed her I took her free hand, my fingers between hers, and held it against the top line of the table, where the balls would usually be set up before starting a game.

I could feel the knot building in my stomach as she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I shut my eyes, dipping my face into her neck as the ripple of pleasure overcame me.

I heard her speak softly to me, her voice very quiet as she tried to regain control of her breathing. “We really should play games more often.”


End file.
